The Truth
by chriseume
Summary: "Kau tahu? Tidak semua orang yang saling mencintai harus selalu bersama. Jika kau memang mencintaiku, kau bisa melimpahkan perasaanmu padanya dan aku sudah cukup merasa dicintai olehmu." - Jeon Jungkook to Kim Taehyung. VKook / KookV / TaeKook fic! RnR please?


"… _but I love you."_

 **.**

 **Taehyung x Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Truth**

 **Story by**

 **chriseume**

 **.**

 **Do not Plagiarize**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cinta. Perasaan yang begitu rumit dan memabukkan di satu waktu yang bersamaan. Kau dapat merasakan semua perasaan yang ada hanya karena cinta._

 _Banyak orang berkata, jika dua orang yang saling memiliki perasaan cinta yang sama dan satu sama lain, mereka akan bahagia selamanya dalam suatu hubungan yang spesial di antara keduanya._

 _Namun, benarkah?_

 _Bagaimana jika mereka masih saling mencintai satu sama lain, namun mereka diharuskan untuk berpisah?_

 _Atau…_

 _Terpaksa berpisah karena suatu hal?_

 _Atau,_

 _Karena keinginan mereka sendiri?_

 _Satu hal yang sepertinya kita harus tahu mengenai lima susunan huruf penuh makna tersebut. Begitu banyak dua orang yang saling mencintai dan mereka tidak bisa bersama._

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook-ah!" lelaki yang dipanggil 'Jungkook' itu hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kecil. " _Bye_! _See you_!" teriak gadis manis itu dan berlari keluar kelas yang ditempati Jungkook.

" _Bye_!" Jungkook dengan refleknya, ikut melambaikan tangannya. Ia masih memasang senyum lebarnya selama beberapa saat sampai senyuman itu luntur dan ia menunduk.

Menangisi kebodohannya.

.

.

"Taehyung?"

"Oh." lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung itu, segera menegakkan tubuh tingginya dari posisi awalnya yang bersandar pada mobil. Ia melempar batang rokoknya yang masih tersisa ke dekat kakinya dan menginjaknya. "Lama tidak jumpa, Seokjin Hyung."

Seokjin terkekeh dan menghampiri Taehyung. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dan aroma tembakau menguar ke dalam penciuman Seokjin. Seokjin, lelaki yang lebih tua melirik ke arah puntung rokok Taehyung yang sudah hampir gepeng terinjak Taehyung. "Kau masih merokok?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil dengan kikuk. Tangan lebarnya mengusap tengkuk lehernya. "Hanya sesekali, Hyung. Kalau aku merasa stres saja."

"Ah," Seokjin mengangguk kecil walaupun sebenarnya, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan lelaki yang ada di depannya itu.

"Program pertukaran pelajarnya sudah selesai, Hyung? Kapan kau kembali?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Sudah selesai. Aku baru saja kembali ke Korea dua hari yang lalu. Hari ini aku harus mengurus sesuatu untuk transkip nilaiku."

"Oh… bagus kalau begitu, Hyung."

Hampir enam puluh detik mereka terlewat hanya saling diam dengan pikiran mereka. Sampai Seokjin menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Taehyung-ah, bagaimana kabar Jungkook?"

"Jungkook…" Taehyung bergumam kecil. Ia yang sebelumnya menunduk menatap sepatunya, kini mendongak menatap Seokjin yang masih setia berdiri di depannya. "Dia baik-baik saja." balasnya dengan senyum tipisnya.

Seokjin terdiam. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang tidak baik-baik saja di antara keduanya.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menyisiri setiap bagian toko buku itu dengan perlahan. Ia membutuhkan satu buku yang cukup sulit ditemukan karena sudah terbitan lama dan hampir tidak diproduksi secara masal lagi.

Matanya menelisik setiap buku yang ia lihat. Ia hampir saja putus asa sampai matanya kembali berbinar cerah karena menemukan apa yang ia cari dan tinggal satu-satunya yang tersisa disana.

"Maaf—"

"Sorry—"

Ada tangan lainnya yang juga ikut menggapai buku tebal untuk perancangan khusus teknik kimia yang sedang ia itu. Keduanya memalingkan wajah mereka untuk menatap satu sama lain dan terkejut.

Masing-masing berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutan mereka dan degup jantung mereka yang berdetak tidak normal secara tiba-tiba.

"Ma—Maaf." Jungkook menarik tangannya kembali. Melepaskan buku tersebut dengan panik dan berjalan lebar menjauhi lelaki dan buku itu. Satu dua langkah berjalan dan pada hitungan ketiga ia berlari kecil.

Sementara, lelaki yang satunya, Taehyung, hanya dapat terdiam di tempatnya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

Hampir seluruh para gadis di fakultas teknik kimia begitu bersemangat. Mereka saling berbisik dengan gembiranya dan bahkan melayangkan kalimat-kalimat yang sebenarnya, tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi pada mereka.

Jungkook mendesah malas dan menghembuskan napasnya begitu berat hari itu. Mungkin, hanya dialah satu-satunya yang paling tidak bersemangat di antara semua orang. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas susunan tiga buku tebal.

Hanya dia seorang yang tertinggal di kelasnya. Ia benar-benar malas sekali untuk pergi ke ruang seminar. Perwakilan pembicara dan pemberi penjelasan untuk pengganti kelas hari ini adalah Kim Taehyung.

Ia hampir saja menutup kedua matanya jika saja gebrakan meja di dekatnya tidak terdengar di telinganya. Jungkook melonjak dan melempar salah satu bukunya ke arah Park Jimin. Teman terdekatnya di kelas.

Jimin tertawa puas terutama lemparan Jungkook tidak mengenai dirinya. Lelaki bertubuh pendek itu berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat kedua sudut bibir seorang Jeon Jungkook terus menerus menekuk ke bawah. Itu benar-benar menggemaskan bagi Jimin. Jika saja Jungkook adalah lelaki manis yang suka dicubiti pipinya oleh seseorang, maka, Jimin akan sering mencubiti lelaki bergigi kelinci itu setiap saat.

" _Dude, wassup_? Kau kurang asupan lagi? Hanya kau saja yang belum mendaftar ke ruangan."

" _Shut up_ , Park." Jungkook melengos, dan memutar kepalanya. Menatap tembok yang ada di sampingnya. "Jika professor bertanya, bilang saja aku sakit dan harus pulang secepat mungkin."

Jimin menarik tubuh Jungkook agar lelaki itu kembali duduk tegak. "Jeon Jungkook. Tidak bisa. Kau harus ikut pengganti kelas hari ini. Kau tahu bukan hanya kau yang bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah! Kau tahu sendiri jika profesor sering sekali melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di luar nalar manusia!"

"Aish!" Jungkook menepis kedua tangan Jimin yang meremas pundaknya dan kembali ke posisi semula. "Aku malas. Lagipula, jika dari semua orang yang ada di kelas kita tidak bisa menjawab, ada orang lain yang juga bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah."

"Ya. Aku tahu, orang itu Kim—mmppph! Ya!" Jimin menarik keluar gumpalan kertas yang dimasukkan dengan seenaknya ke dalam mulutnya oleh Jungkook. "Maumu itu apasih! Membunuh orang?!"

"Berisik. Pergilah ke ruang seminar. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Semua orang jenius memang aneh." ocehnya. "Ya, Jeon Jungkook, kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut? Semua orang yang datang hari ini mendapat nilai tambahan."

"Tidak. Terimakasih, Park. Professor hanya akan menambahkan plus dua di setiap daftar nama."

"Sombong sekali." Jimin merapikan kemejanya sebelum mengusak kepala Jungkook. "Pulanglah dengan taksi jangan memakai bis. Hari ini kau benar-benar terlihat tidak baik. Aku pergi dulu." Jimin menatap sebentar Jungkook yang masih setia menatap tembok ketimbang dirinya lalu berjalan keluar.

Bagamainapun juga, Jimin memiliki rasa khawatir yang luar biasa pada Jungkook karena faktanya, Jeon Jungkook masihlah anak-anak yang terjebak di bangku universitas. Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu masih berumur 17 tahun dan seharusnya ia masih bermain dengan bebas.

Jimin menghela napasnya pendek. "Ini semua pasti karena si Kim itu."

.

.

Taehyung memperhatikan setiap kursi yang ada di sana dengan cermat. Tidak ada. Seseorang yang paling ia ingin temui tidak ada di antara puluhan kursi yang terisi.

Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. "Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya." ia menghela napas panjang dan segera bersiap untuk menjadi perwakilan pembicara di seminar hari ini.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook tidak begitu suka menghindari masalah yang seharusnya bisa diselesaikan dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ia selalu menyelesaikan setiap masalah yang ia lalui di setiap titik kehidupannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menghindari suatu masalah.

Baginya, ini bukanlah masalah mudah yang seperti biasanya ia selesaikan. Ini bukanlah masalah mengenai dirinya yang tidak bisa memecahkan rumus-rumus yang paling rumit sedikitpun. Ini bukan masalah yang bisa dilalui dengan mudahnya.

Jungkook menganggap, membiarkan 'masalah berat' yang selalu ia hindari ini, akan menyelesaikannya. Semua akan selesai begitu saja tanpa harus benar-benar menyelesaikannya sampai pada tahap akhir yang menjelaskan akhir dari cerita masalah tersebut.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan punggungnya dan mendongak. Duduk sendirian di kursi taman yang dingin dan menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit, adalah salah satu hal kesukaannya.

Ia begitu menyukai bagaimana langit menggambarkan rasi-rasi di tubuhnya menggunakan salah satu benda langit yang paling indah. Bintang.

Bintang.

Jungkook ingat, ada seseorang yang begitu menggilai semua hal yang berhubungan dengan benda-benda langit.

Jungkook ingat, bagaimana seseorang itu tersenyum dan tertawa.

Jungkook ingat, bagaimana suara orang tersebut ketika mengeluh.

Jungkook ingat setiap hal yang orang itu benci.

Jungkook ingat setiap hal yang orang itu sukai.

Jungkook ingat semua hal kecil mengenai orang tersebut.

"Bodoh," ucapnya lirih. "Kau bodoh sekali, Jeon Jungkook." isaknya.

.

 _Is it better if I do not know you?_

.

.

THE END or TBC?

.

.

a/n : WKWKWK SABODO INI CUMA COBA-COBA. CUMA PENGEN TAU DOANG KALO BANYAK YANG TERTARIK MUNGKIN. MUNGKIN YAAA BAKAL DILANJUTIN LAGI. ANGGEP AJA INI CUMA TEASER /? WKWKWK. LUV!


End file.
